harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Potter
James Potter (1960-1981) was the father of Harry Potter and the husband of Lily Evans. He was killed by Lord Voldemort attempting to defend his wife and son. Biography Childhood (1960-71) James was born to Fleamont and Euphemia PotterPottermore - The Potter Family on 27 March 1960Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) and was an only child. His parents were relatively elderly when they had him, and had believed themselves unable to conceive. As a consequence, he was rather spoiled growing up. His family was very wealthy, and so he wanted for nothing. Years at Hogwarts (1971-78) James received his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven and set off for school with the other students. On the Hogwarts Express, he met Lily, Sirius Black and Severus Snape for the first time, befriending Sirius and taking an instant dislike to Snape. James was sorted into Gryffindor like his father, joining Sirius and Lily, as well as future friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Together, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would be known as the Marauders, a mischievous yet tight-knit group who received many detentions for their trouble-making. James and Sirius were particularly inseparable.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) Sometime in his second year,Pottermore - Remus Lupin James discovered that Remus was a werewolf, and so he and the rest of the Marauders devoted themselves to becoming Animagi so they could help him during transformations. They eventually succeeded in their fifth year,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 18 (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) and James became a stag, enabling him and his friends to roam the grounds at night while Remus was in werewolf form. Due to this, the Marauders had a more thorough knowledge of the school and grounds than any other student. Therefore, they decided to create the Marauder's Map, an enchanted map of the school which showed all the secret passageways and the location of every person; however, it was confiscated off James by Filch sometime in his seventh year.Pottermore - The Marauder's Map While at school James developed feelings for Lily Evans, though they were not reciprocated due to his arrogance and bullying of other students, particularly her friend, Snape.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) James had always loathed Snape, partly because of his fascination with Dark magic,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) and partly because he suspected him of having feelings for Lily. The feeling was mutual, and Snape was constantly trying to catch the Marauders out for wrongdoing, which led him to discover Remus' condition. Sirius thought it would be a funny prank if Snape were to discover a transformed Remus, and told him where to look, but James pulled him back at the last minute, thereby saving his life. In his seventh year, James was made Head Boy,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) despite never having become a prefect.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley) After facing years of rejection from Lily, he realised he needed to change, toning down his arrogance and maturing considerably. Consequently, Lily finally agreed to go out with him, and their relationship continued after Hogwarts. Joining the Order With the growing threat of Lord Voldemort, James joined the Order of the Phoenix alongside Lily and his friends soon after leaving Hogwarts. Together, they defied Voldemort three times.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy) Due to the uncertain nature of the era, James and Lily decided to get married quickly, and Lily fell pregnant with their son Harry (probably named after James' grandfather, Henry Potter) soon afterwards. James' parents lived long enough to see the wedding, but died of dragon pox before Harry was born. However, their lives were threatened when Voldemort became aware of a prophecy concerning Harry, which implied that a boy matching Harry's description would eventually defeat him. They therefore made the decision to go into hiding. Godric's Hollow James and Lily went into hiding in a cottage in Godric's Hollow sometime before Harry was born, using the Fidelius Charm as a protective measure. Although they planned to make Sirius their Secret Keeper, Sirius persuaded them to secretly switch to Peter as Voldemort would be less likely to suspect him. Unfortunately, Peter was a Death Eater, and betrayed their location to Voldemort,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) who attacked them on Halloween. James told Lily to escape with Harry while he fought him off, but he was soon killed, as was Lily. Shortly before his death, James had lent his Invisibility Cloak to Dumbledore, which had been passed down through his family and facilitated a lot of his trouble-making at school.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Appearance James looked almost exactly like Harry, and had the same messy black hair,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) which he would often ruffle to make look windswept. He also wore glasses, but unlike Harry, had hazel eyes. He had a thin face, and his nose was slightly longer than Harry's. He was tall and thin. Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Description here. Notable possessions *Invisibility Cloak *Marauder's Map Appearances * * * * * *''Harry Potter prequel'' References External links * Category:1960 births Category:1971-1978 cohort Category:1981 deaths Category:Animagi Category:British people Category:Chasers Category:First appeared in: Philosopher's Stone Category:Gryffindor students Category:Marauders Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:People murdered by Lord Voldemort Category:Potter family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Harry potter